Estúpida Adolescencia
by Tsurumi
Summary: Puede ser la época más estúpida en la vida de cualquier persona, por esa razón nadie debería de culparte por tus actos idiotas ¿Verdad? Historia sobre el banquete después del GPF.
1. Escenas para adultos

**Capítulo 01: "Escenas para adultos"**

Había logrado ganar el oro, claramente era algo que debía celebrar y aunque no le llamara para nada la atención ir a la fiesta de la noche, era prácticamente su responsabilidad estar ahí, había ganado eso era claro pero no se sentía del todo feliz tras el error cometido en su programa libre, podría haber conseguido otra marca y ganar con mas holgura, eso habría sido mejor para reírse en la cara de Víctor y Yuuri, aunque claro, ese pequeño margen no se lo había impedido de todos modos.

Era hora de volver a su camerino a cambiarse para poder volver al hotel, dejando de lado la ropa de la presentación de gala, se colocó el buzo de la selección Rusa para salir, se encontró de frente con Otabek quien se mantenía estoico como siempre, recibió una felicitación y decidieron marcharse juntos, aunque al pasar fuera de cierto camerino los ruidos los detuvieron de golpe aunque fuera por un instante.

-No soy el único que los está escuchando, ¿Verdad? -estaba realmente serio, aunque por comenzar a gritar que buscaran una habitación o algo, pero por los gemidos que escuchaba detrás de la puerta solo pudo guardar silencio, ¿Realmente hacían eso?, su cara pasó de la molestia al asco.

-También los escucho-dijo como si nada el mayor quien no detuvo sus pasos, lo mejor era irse rápido de ahí antes de seguir escuchando más cosas que ninguno realmente quería escuchar.

-¿No podían irse directo a su habitación de hotel? Maldición que asco…

Yuri alcanzó al kazajo solo aumentando sus pasos, pero no pudo dejar de darle vuelta a lo que escuchó, ese par debía de estar ahí desnudos haciendo cosas para adultos y sin cuidar siquiera el volumen de sus gemidos, ¿Acaso no podían aguantarse hasta volver al hotel? ¿No se suponía que a esa edad ya podían controlar sus hormonas? ¿Ni siquiera les preocupaba que alguien los encontrara?

-Otabek-el menor rompió el silencio cuando ya había cruzado la mitad del estadio y estaban por llegar a la zona donde se encontrarían con la prensa.

-¿Pasa algo Yuri?-se giró a mirarlo, el ruso tenía cara de confusión.

-¿Es normal que seas tan asqueroso de no importarte dónde vas a tener sexo con alguien más?-de verdad que no le hacía sentido, siempre los veía muy cercanos y todo, pero llegar a ese extremo estaba fuera de lo que su comprensión le dictaba.

-Mmm… no lo sé, ¿Supongo que si tienes muchas ganas eso no importa?

Yuri iba a reclamarle por esa respuesta, pero al ver lo serio del kazajo y que realmente había pensado en su respuesta solo se quedó en silencio, aunque no podía entenderlo, ¿Tanto les molestaba ahí abajo como para hacerlo donde fuera?

Estando a pasos de salir a la parte sin retorno, o sea donde estarían los periodistas y los fans, se detuvo de golpe y afirmándose en la pared comenzó a meditar, moría por ir a gritarles que se separaran y que fueran a una habitación, pero al pensar en lo que vería si abría esa puerta lo detuvo de salir corriendo de vuelta, aunque otra idea pasó por su cabeza.

-Otabek

-¿Qué es esta vez Yuri?

-Quiero intentarlo-comenzó a caminar de vuelta, cuando se dio cuenta de que iba solo y sin el kazajo se giró y miró al pelinegro de forma realmente seria-¿Vas a venir o no?

* * *

Es un fanfic corto que creé en base a las locuras de amigos ebrios, donde me dije, aunque estos no tengan nada de adolscentes ya, son cosas que sería divertido ver escritas en un fanfic y mi víctima terminó siendo Yurio xD

Tengo en mente un par de capítulos más que espero poder compartir dentro de poco.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.


	2. No me importa

**Capítulo 02: "No me importa"**

Llegó realmente tarde al hotel después de la presentación, se quedó divirtiendo hasta tarde con Otabek en su camerino, se ganó un enorme regaño de parte de Yakov, aunque se salvó de ver a sus fans, y no es que las odiara pero podían ser realmente exasperantes si se lo proponían, aunque los periodistas fueron más insistentes y seguían ahí a la espera de la exclusiva del ganador.

Yakov lo sacó de ahí más que rápido diciendo que iban demasiado tarde para la fiesta y que aun no se alistaba, terminaron los tres en un auto directo al hotel andando a toda velocidad.

-No sé qué es lo que pasa por sus cabezas, no tengo porque meterme en lo que hacen en su vida privada pero deberían de tener algo más de cuidado, cualquiera pudo entrar y…

-Entonces no te metas-miró para afuera realmente molesto.

Yuri Plisetsky estaba demasiado molesto en ese momento y la causa fue que su entrenador entró en la mitad de su encuentro con el kazajo parando toda la emoción del momento de golpe, además se sumaba la vergüenza por ser encontrado así la cual demostraba con aun más enojo. Por su lado Otabek iba más calmado y sin responder nada, también había sido molesto para él ser interrumpidos de esa forma, pero no había nada que reclamar, reconocía que habían sido insensatos al actuar así.

Apenas el auto estuvo fuera del hotel, el menor se bajó ignorando completamente a sus acompañantes y se fue directamente a su habitación. Otabek hizo una reverencia al entrenador ruso y se metió al ascensor para ir a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando entró a su habitación golpeó un par de cosas descargando su ira y se quitó toda la ropa para meterse a la ducha, estaba molesto, estaba seguro que nadie había entrado a interrumpir a ese par de escandalosos, aun si eran escuchados por toda la pista, pero claro, el tenía que aguantar que Yakov entrara sin siquiera tocar, no estaba para nada en sus planes en que ese viejo asqueroso lo mirara en esa situación.

Se desarmó la trenza del cabello que ya estaba a mal traer y saliendo completamente mojado y desnudo de la ducha se metió a buscar el traje que le habían preparado, terminó por alistarse en un rato, pero decidió hacerse esperar, se secó el cabello con calma mientras estaba estirado con ese costoso traje sobre su cama.

-Yuri, ya es muy tarde-Yakov tocó a su puerta.

Eso lo hizo enojar aun mas, claro, ahora cuando ya no era importante podía llegar y tocar a la puerta, chasqueó su lengua y se colocó de pie para salir, iba a irse de inmediato pero Yakov lo metió de vuelta a su habitación.

-Eres el ganador del oro, no puedes salir así

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Estoy usando traje, ¿O no?

-Eres un caso perdido-suspiró cansado y comenzó a arreglar la corbata del menor.

Yakov no iba a regañarlo más por lo que había visto en los camerinos, por el momento, entonces ambos se fueron directamente al sector donde la fiesta ya había comenzado hacía bastante rato, algunos ya estaban bebidos, y la competencia de alcohol entre Víctor y Christophe estaba desatada. Los miró a ambos con total desagrado, pero ignorando a todos fue directamente donde Otabek.

-Te demoraste-dijo el pelinegro mientras veía la competencia de esos dos, que entre más bebían menos ropa estaban usando.

-No quería venir

-Deberías divertirte ahora

-No quiero solo ver ebrios molestar-suspiró cansado.

-¿Quieres una competencia como esos dos?-lo miró serio.

-No puedo beber, además no quiero verme así de idiota

-Nadie va a molestarte aquí-le extendió su vaso.

-¿Estás bebiendo alcohol?-lo miró impresionado, entonces probó un trago, lo encontró bastante amargo.

-¿Entonces vamos por una competencia o no?

-Vamos

* * *

Muchas gracias a esas personas que leyeron el primer capítulo y dejaron comentarios, por los favoritos y los follows.

No estaba en mis planes escribir hard para este fanfic, aunque si me motivo quizá agregue alguno por ahí, estoy algo oxidada con eso de escribir hard, así que tengo que ver si me convence lo que salga xD

Finalmente muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, espero tener el próximo capítulo muy pronto.


	3. Copas de más

**Capítulo 03: "Copas de más"**

Cayó completamente en esa competencia con el kazajo de quien bebería mas, ninguno tenía mucho aguante con el alcohol después de todo estaban más centrados en el deporte y no habían tenido tiempo siquiera para desviarse de ese camino, pero estando en esa fiesta donde todos los "adultos" ya estaban pasados de copas, nadie iba a decirles nada.

Ambos se fueron directamente por tragos más dulces que el inicial que tenía Otabek y sin darse cuenta terminaron con las corbatas desacomodadas y la ropa más desordenada.

-¿Por qué tiene ese viejo que interrumpir cuando estamos ocupados?-estaba hablando enojado mientras seguía bebiendo.

-No le pusiste el pestillo a la puerta

-¿Eh? ¿Dices que fue mi culpa? Tenía que ir a molestar al par de ancianos… no a mi…

Siguieron bebiendo mucho mas y el estado conflictivo de Yuri se multiplicó por las copas que iba bebiendo y eso se vio cuando su primera víctima apareció frente a él, Katsuki Yuuri, si bien el japonés estaba algo bebido, apenas vio a esos dos con un montón de copas vacías a su alrededor tuvo que ir a verlos, su sentido de la responsabilidad fue mayor.

-Yurio… ¿Están bebiendo? ¿Están bien?

-¿Qué diablos quieres tú?-su voz no salió nada fluida y su idioma estaba hecho un caos, pero eso fue lo que intentó decir y como él se escuchó.

-¿Tu también Otabek?-lo miró preocupado, pero este asintió y se bebió otra copa, estaba en un estado similar al ruso, pero si no se movía de donde estaba no habría problemas.

-Ambos son muy jóvenes aun para beber…

-¡Cállate cerdo!-se exaltó Yuri-¿Por qué no te vas y te encierras en cualquier lado con Víctor a tener sexo? ¡A mí no me jodas!

-¿Eh?-se sonrojó como un tomate, no tenía como reclamarle a sus palabras, había perdido rápidamente con un chico que era muchísimo menor que él y estaba aun mas ebrio que él.

Pero ese grito llamó la atención de los otros ebrios, si bien Chris y Víctor ya estaban en competiciones extrañas, a quien le pareció divertida la situación y estaba más o menos sobrio fue JJ quien se acercó a molestar al hada rusa como acostumbraba a hacer y mas en ese momento en que estaba ebrio, quizá sería más fácil reírse de él.

-¿No sabes que no está bien visto que las chicas terminen así de ebrias?

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-lo miró con desagrado.

JJ ahí quedó parado impresionado por la respuesta y no encontró nada más inteligente que hacer su presentación según el JJ Style, aunque terminó siendo ignorado completamente. Yuri se puso de pie con la misión de sentarse junto a Otabek, pero no fue capaz y lo único que hizo fue tropezar y caer sobre Katsuki Yuri tirándolo al suelo, cayendo sobre él en una posición nada casta. Casi como si eso hubiese activado un radar en Víctor, este vio la escena, habían llamado la atención de las peores opciones, Chris, Víctor y Phichit quien sacó la foto correspondiente en el momento justo.

-¿Yurio estás bien?-preguntó el japonés preocupado, pero el ruso solo estaba ahí tirado sobre él con la cara escondida en su pecho.

-¿Yuri?-reaccionó preocupado Otabek por la caida de ambos Yuris.

-Hueles bien-levantó su cara y lo quedó mirando fijo.

Entonces su idiotez lo tomó nuevamente ese día y sin importarle el sitio donde estaban comenzó a besar al japonés de forma bastante demandante, sin pensar mucho lo que hacía o quienes lo veían, solo sintió las ganas de probar esos labios y fue lo que hizo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, sus reviews, favoritos y follows me hacen muy feliz :)

Espero tener el próximo capítulo muy pronto


	4. Borrachera

**Capítulo 04: "Borrachera"**

El sonido de múltiples celulares fotografiando el momento era lo único que podía escucharse, aunque unos pesados pasos pero decididos alarmaron a más de alguno, Víctor Nikiforov estaba serio y fue quien agarrando de su chaqueta al reciente campeón lo separó del japonés. Yuri empezó a patalear molesto sin notar quien lo había levantado en el aire, pero apenas vio la mirada de Víctor llena de enojo se engrifó como un gato y huyó para pasar sobre Otabek y quedarse ahí quieto casi usándolo como pared para salvarse.

-Oye mocoso… es hora de que vayas a dormir… los adultos estamos ocupados aquí-tendió su mano para ayudar a Katsuki a colocarse de pie.

-¡Cállate anciano!-reclamó desde su lugar seguro.

-¿Quieres que lo repita otra vez?-le sonrió de forma aterradora.

Entonces fue Otabek quien se colocó de pie, estaba mareado, mucho más de lo que esperó, se afirmó a la mesa para acostumbrarse y agarrando al hada rusa por su muñeca se lo llevó a tirones de ahí ignorando los reclamos del rubio o sus ansias de soltarse, lo sacó directamente de la sala de la celebración para regresarlo a su habitación, estaba molesto por la escena previamente montada por Yuri, solo por eso no estaba escuchando sus reclamos, pero se dio cuenta perfectamente de que seguir ahí sería un problema.

Luego de unos minutos reclamando llegaron al ascensor, ahí sin pensarlo mucho se metieron y subieron al piso correspondiente, aunque fue una pésima idea, ambos salieron de ese pequeño lugar con unas nauseas terribles por la falta de aire y el movimiento al subir, Yuri incluso ignorando su molestia con el pelinegro por llevárselo de esa forma, corrió a su habitación para poder meterse al baño y devolver todo el contenido de su estómago. Otabek luego de recomponerse por sus medios lo siguió encontrándolo en el lavamanos dejando salir hasta su alma en esos vómitos.

-¿Cómo voy a enojarme contigo si te estás muriendo?-suspiró el kazajo para recogerle el cabello con sus manos, estaba todo húmedo.

-¡No me estoy muriendo!-reclamó, pero una nueva arcada lo hizo devolver más contenido de su estómago, sintió dolor, entonces lo aceptó-si lo hago…

Sentía todo dar vueltas, con suerte era capaz de mantenerse afirmado a la pared con sus rodillas algo dobladas mientras dejaba salir todo de su estómago, dolía terriblemente cada vez que esos movimientos involuntarios buscaban dejar salir algo mas, sus ojos lloraban por su cuenta y sentía como un calor extraño subía a su cabeza, en ese pequeño instante de lucidez, solo pudo preguntarse, ¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza para beber y tanto?

Estuvieron bastante rato ahí hasta que ya no había más que dejar salir, se sintió completamente débil, sus rodillas le jugaron una mala pasada, pero esta vez fue Otabek quien lo levantó un poco, le mojó el rostro un poco y ayudándolo lo obligó a lavarse los dientes, entonces sirviéndole como apoyo, uno bastante inestable tras todos esos tragos, lo llevó a su cama donde lo cubrió.

-Otabek…-habló con sus ojos cerrados y tomando el brazo del pelinegro para retenerlo-siento todos los problemas que causé…

-Estoy igual de ebrio que tu-reclamó suspirando pesado-solo una cosa me molestó

-Lo siento

-No vuelvas a acercarte a nadie como lo hiciste con Katsuki-lo miró muy serio, su voz también indicaba molestia, Yuri no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos y mirarlo.

-En verdad… no sé porque lo hice… solo pensé… que olía bien…

-Solo eres mío

Otabek se puso sobre el ruso para comenzar a besarlo, y este aceptó en un principio, habría continuado si ese sabor a ese terrible alcohol no siguiera ahí en la boca del pelinegro, entonces moviéndolo a un lado de forma bastante brusca lo separó. Su cara estaba pálida otra vez.

-No puedo… voy a vomitar otra vez…-se sentó de golpe intentando calmarse.

Respiró un par de veces intentando dejar esas ganas en el pasado, solo fue el sabor del alcohol, todo se quitó cuando dejó de sentirlo, entonces reaccionó y miró al kazajo quien supuso estaría herido por la forma en que lo hizo hacia un lado, pero solo se lo encontró dormido completamente.

Tomó aire por última vez y se acomodó junto al pelinegro, pero al cerrar sus ojos todo empezó a dar más vueltas que antes, estaba desesperado, al rato se sentó en la cama y ahí se quedó mirando a la nada hasta que su cuerpo se rindió y se durmió en esa incómoda posición.

Solo había una cosa clara… ¡Jamás volvería a beber!

* * *

Creo que me demoré un poco en subir este, pero al igual que Yurio fui a una fiesta y si bien no me mandé el show de este fanfic, ni siquiera la mínima resaca, me resfríe D: lo peor tener fiebre con este horrible calor del verano x.x

En fin, quiero agradecer mucho sus reviews y a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia.

Espero actualizar pronto!


	5. Resaca

**Capítulo 05: "Resaca"**

No habrían abierto los ojos si no entraba Yakov y abría las cortinas de forma que el sol les dio a ambos directo en el rostro, además de que este les obligaba a levantarse con un tono realmente duro, que taladró en la cabeza de ambos como una retroexcavadora.

-¡Ya! ¡A desayunar!

-Ya te oí-reclamó Yuri con un horrible dolor de cabeza y no atinando a nada más que cubrirse con lo primero que encontró.

-Nada de eso, ¡Sal de la cama que hoy vas a oírme!-entonces su enojo se hizo notable.

-Ahora no por favor-rogó sintiendo como la voz de su entrenador le clavaba la cabeza como si de cuchillas se tratase.

-¡Ve a darte un baño!

Sacó a Yuri de la cama de un rápido movimiento, este se movió sin poner resistencia, eso sería más trabajoso, entonces lo empujó directo a la ducha, al entrar al baño un nuevo grito de parte de Yakov se hizo presente, el lavamanos estaba asqueroso por obvias razones, lo obligaría a limpiarlo después, salió de vuelta a la cama viendo que Otabek no se había dado siquiera por enterado de que estaba ahí y seguía completamente dormido. Sabía perfectamente del comportamiento de su pupilo en la fiesta, tendría que escucharlo a como diera lugar, y ese mocoso que dormía ahí a su lado tampoco iba a salvarse, lo devolvería a su habitación.

Este abrió sus ojos al ser movido con algo de brusquedad, lo miró algo desorientado, pero al ver al entrenador de Yuri molesto y regañándolo solo atinó a mirarse si estaba desnudo de nuevo, pero estaba aun usando el traje de la fiesta, no entendía el regaño, pero aceptó todo para ponerse de pie mientras bostezaba cansado, quería preguntar por el hada rusa, pero por la cara de molestia de su entrenador solo pudo salir para ir a su habitación, ahí se dejó caer sobre su cama para seguir durmiendo un poco más, estaba funcionando en modo automático más que otra cosa.

Cuando Yuri salió a su habitación ya vestido y sintiéndose por lo menos más limpio y fresco se encontró con Yakov mirándolo de forma recriminatoria, pero aun se sentía mal, su cabeza seguía doliendo, su estómago se sentía enfermo, tenía mucha sed, no tenía ganas de escuchar lo que tenían que decirle.

-Entiendes que estás en problemas, ¿Verdad?-lo miró serio-primero lo que pasó en los camerinos con ese muchacho y después en la fiesta pusiste el broche de oro… eres menor de edad no puedes beber… mas si estás bajo mi cuidado…

-Si lo sé… lo siento…-era la salida más rápida, disculparse y que lo dejara solo, pero no fue así.

-No me importa que lo sientas… entiéndelo-subió su tono de voz-tienes que limpiar ese baño… antes de desayunar… son las 9.30, tienes una sesión de prensa a las 10 y te quiero a la hora… ¡Ahora muévete!

-Si… lo que digas…

Yakov se fue de su habitación realmente molesto, suspiró pesado y caminó al baño, no podía ser tanto el problema, y entonces se encontró con la sorpresa que él mismo se había dejado, aunque eso lo hizo detenerse a pensar, no recordaba eso. ¿Cuándo había vomitado? Siquiera si intentaba recordar más atrás, ¿Cuándo fue que subió a su habitación?

-Solo puedo recordar que estaba bebiendo con Otabek…-se afirmó a la pared-¿Qué diablos pasó anoche?

Comenzó a limpiar como le ordenaron, y apenas estuvo listo corrió a la habitación del pelinegro para encontrarlo dormido sobre su cama aun con la ropa de la noche anterior.

-Otabek… despierta… Otabek…-comenzó a moverlo con desesperación.

-¿Yuri?-lo miró desorientado, pero ya despertando, el menor se veía asustado así que se preocupó.

-¿Tu me llevaste a mi habitación anoche?-se veía desesperado.

-¿Olvidaste todo?-lo miró entre divertido y cansado, se sentó para quedarse mirándolo, estaba usando el buzo de Rusia-¿Es una broma?

-No…-suspiró cansado-mi baño estaba asqueroso… y me siento morir…

-Ese fuiste tú… el ascensor te hizo daño…

-¿No pasó nada mas?-se veía esperanzado.

-Besaste a Katsuki en la mitad de la fiesta-su enojo volvió al solo recordar ese molesto, aunque le impresionó la cara de pánico del ruso y empezó a negarlo, no podía creerlo.

-Yo no hice eso… no… eso no paso… ¿No lo imaginaste verdad?-insistió.

-Víctor estaba enojado contigo, yo también lo estaba… aunque te disculpaste conmigo-bostezó cansado.

Yuri se quedó ahí perdido en sus pensamientos, comenzó a regañarse internamente, no entendía siquiera porque había hecho algo así, ni siquiera podía asimilarlo, acercarse de esa forma al cerdo era algo ilógico, algo impensado, no podía haber hecho eso, era imposible, miró a Otabek con desesperación, pero este le reafirmó la verdad, entonces fue abandonado por el kazajo quien metiéndose al baño por una ducha lo dejó a solas ahí sobre su cama con toda su confusión superándolo.

Se dejó caer y cubrió su rostro con un brazo, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de asimilar lo que se suponía había pasado, ni siquiera lo entendía, solo aceptó que el alcohol podía ser realmente aterrador.

* * *

Fui feliz con todos sus reviews del capitulo anterior, son lo mejor.

Alguien escribió que le armaría un escandalo de proporciones a su pareja por lo que hizo Yuri, yo a diferencia de lo que hizo Otabek me habría parado y me habría ido sola y enojada, pero bueno por algo sigo soltera xD

En fin, muchas gracias a quienes continúan leyendo esto, mi plan era terminarlo en el próximo capítulo, pero ya no me está gustando lo que había pensado como final, así que le daré mas vueltas al temá y veré como arreglo eso.

Saludos~


	6. Contacto con la realidad

**Capítulo 06: "Contacto con la realidad"**

Se puso de pie cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar el su bolsillo, sin dirigirle una palabra de aviso a Otabek quien seguía en la ducha, llegó al ascensor y se metió para bajar al sitio de la entrevista, nuevamente se sintió mareado, tuvo que quedarse ahí esperando a estabilizarse un poco, ignoró a su teléfono celular en todo momento, pero no pudo hacerlo más cuando vio a Lilia frente él con una cara que si logró aterrarlo.

-Nosotros dos vamos a hablar después… estás retrasado para tu entrevista

Lo empujó directo al lugar de la sesión de prensa y todo comenzó, fue algo que debía hacer por protocolo más que otra cosa, Yakov Y Lilia se encargaron de la mayoría de las preguntas, Yuri estaba realmente desinteresado en ese momento, su estomago se sentía demasiado mal, sumándole lo que se suponía había hecho en la noche, estaba todo realmente complejo. Respondió un par de cosas luego de recibir un codazo de su entrenadora, pero para él esa entrevista pasó sin importancia frente a sus ojos.

Cuando los tres se fueron juntos a un sitio donde ya no habían cámaras ni nada, el regaño de Yuri llegó, este se quedó en completo silencio aceptando, no pelearía solo porque Lilia estaba ahí, quizá si solo era Yakov habría respondido o lo dejaba hablando solo, pero se aguantó.

-Cambié el vuelo para esta noche, ve a armar tus maletas-sentenció seria la mujer.

-¿Hoy?-se giró a verla impresionado, no esperaba eso, después de todo habían comprado boletos para una semana más, se suponía estarían libres para realizar turismo y todo eso.

-Es tu castigo por todas las idioteces que hiciste-habló la mujer de modo que le heló la sangre al menor.

-Pero, es demasiado pronto y…

-Ya hablé Yuri Plisetsky, quiero que tengas todo listo a las 8 para partir al aeropuerto

Ambos entrenadores lo dejaron solo ahí, quería gritarles que no le importaba para nada que ellos decidieran eso y que pensaba quedarse, pero su abuelo había firmado documentos donde indicaba que Yakov y Lilia eran sus tutores legales en ese viaje, caminó por un par de pasillos hasta que se apoyó en la pared, no tendría el tiempo suficiente para decirle a Katsuki Yuri que el beso no había sido nada, escuchar los reclamos del anciano, o sea Víctor, despedirse de Otabek y hacer las maletas.

-¡Maldita sea!-pateó un basurero que estaba cercano.

-Pero mira lo que encontré

La voz seria de Víctor se hizo presente, este cruzó su brazo por el hombro del menor y caminó con él devolviéndolo por el pasillo. Yuri entendió de inmediato lo que iba a pasar, así que sin reclamar caminó siguiéndolo, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrárselo solo, si hubiese estado acompañado del cerdo todo habría sido mucho más fácil para él, habría eliminado dos tareas de inmediato, aunque encontrarlos por separado era menos molesto.

-Bien, escucho todo lo que tengas que decir anciano-suspiró para apoyarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con mala cara-después de todo, hoy todos se creen con la autoridad de creerse superiores a mi

-¿Yakov y Lilia han sido muy duros?-dijo con burla aunque pareciendo más relajado tras esa frase.

-Me voy esta noche de vuelta a casa

-Oh, pero que duro, aunque no fue tanto, solo te quedaste sin hacer turismo

-¿Vas a decirme algo importante o solo vas a burlarte?-suspiró cansado.

-El que debería de estar de rodillas ahora rogando clemencia deberías de ser tu, pero solo te daré una advertencia por esta oportunidad, solo porque Yuuri logró cambiar mi ánimo por tu idiotez de anoche-sonrió feliz de solo recordarlo, pero su mirada se puso seria nuevamente-las cosas no irán tan bonitas si te vuelves a acercar a mi Yuuri de esa forma otra vez, ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

-No me interesa el cerdo, es todo tuyo, ¿Terminó la conversación entonces? Tengo un par de cosas importantes que hacer

Iba caminando como si nada le importara de vuelta al sitio que iba en un comienzo, al restaurante del hotel, porque necesitaba beber algo que le devolviera el alma al cuerpo, entonces lo último que escuchó fue una frase de Víctor que lo hizo girarse y gritarle con toda la molestia del mundo de golpe, olvidando que lo mejor para alcanzar a hacer todo lo planeado, era ignorarlo.

-Aun necesitas crecer mucho más, mocoso

-¿A quién le vienes a decir mocoso? ¿Ah? ¡Tu maldito anciano y calvo!

Ese último intercambio de palabras hizo que las cosas parecieran normales hasta cierto punto, Víctor claramente estaba molesto por el tema, tendría mayor precaución con el menor desde ese momento, mas cuando se acercara a su Yuuri, por otro lado el hada rusa caminó realmente molesto pero dando por zanjado ese tema por lo menos con su compatriota para poder beber algo que le devolviera el alma al cuerpo.

Sentado en un sitio bastante alejado del mundo y bebiendo una bebida isotónica, tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje de texto al kazajo, un simple "A las 8 regreso a Rusia", no pasó ni medio minuto y el celular de éste comenzó a sonar desesperadamente, era claro quién era, así que sin hacerse de rogar contestó de inmediato.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad?

* * *

Realmente me hicieron feliz pero muy feliz con sus reviews, es genial que alguien reconozca las ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza, mas ganas de seguir escribiendo me dan (aunque hoy haya tenido tremenda distracción como los 4 ovas de digimon tri, incluso dudé si iba tener el capítulo para hoy xD)

El próximo capítulo será el último, y según lo que estoy planeando creo que será algo así como de larga duración, espero tenerlo listo pronto.

Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer~


	7. ¡Me niego!

**Capítulo 07: "¡Me niego!"**

Yuri le explicó la situación de forma rápida, esperaba que acordaran algo y en base a eso vería como solucionaba los temas pendientes que le quedaban, después de todo su prioridad número uno era encontrarse con Otabek, el resto podía irse al demonio.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó serio el kazajo.

-En el restaurante desayunando, pero no vamos a juntarnos aquí, ¿Sigues en tu habitación?

-Estaba comprando unas cosas en la ciudad, estoy en treinta minutos en el hotel-respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Tanto te alejaste en tan poco tiempo?-suspiró cansado-Iré a arreglar mi maleta, en lo que vuelvas me llamas y voy a tu habitación

Las cosas no irían como esperaba, pero el haberse encontrado con Víctor o el que supiera que debía irse a las ocho tampoco era algo que haya premeditado, solo tenía que volver a su habitación y hacer su maleta, su conversación con el japonés pasó a segundo plano, la única lógica que tuvo fue que Víctor le diría lo que habían hablado y quedaría en que no fue nada importante.

Estuvo ordenando sus maletas con bastante descuido, hasta que la llamada que esperaba llegó, sin siquiera contestar abandonó su habitación dejando la tarea de ordenar sus maletas a medio camino. Sin tocar a la puerta entró a la habitación del pelinegro el que lo miraba realmente serio.

-¿Por qué vuelves hoy a Rusia?-habló algo molesto.

-Dijeron que era una especie de castigo, Lilia y Yakov estaban intratables-suspiró enojado para ir y dejarse caer de espalda en la cama.

-Bueno, hicimos muchas idioteces aquí

-Claro pero a ti nadie va a molestarte

-Creo que tu tuviste mala suerte, ¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó mirando como el otro se giraba para mirarlo.

-Quiero que terminemos lo del camerino-sonrió de medio lado-¿Por qué no cierras la puerta para que nadie venga a molestar?

-Pensé que esa sería tu idea-se puso de pie y caminó directamente a la puerta para cerrarla de modo que nadie pudiese entrar-pero está claro que esta vez no seré muy amable contigo, además de que no te dejaré salir de aquí hasta las 8

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?-lo miró impresionado por el tono de voz y las palabras dichas por el kazajo-aun no termino mis maletas

-Debiste hacerlas antes de venir aquí-se acercó al ruso de forma realmente determinada-ahora tengo que encargarme de castigarte por lo de anoche

-¿Eh? ¿Estás bromeando?-su cara de impresión era enorme, pero fue callado por un demandante beso y el cuerpo del pelinegro acomodado sobre él.

-¿Creías que iba a contentarme con esa disculpa de ebrio?

Antes de permitirle algún reclamo o lo que fuera lo cayó con otro beso y un movimiento rápido de sus manos para tocar su trasero, su única intención era demostrar quién mandaría en ese momento. Yuri lo miró impresionado y algo descolocado por cómo se estaban tornando las cosas, pero terminó cayendo presa de lo que sentía, ignorando lo brusco que estaba siendo él pelinegro en ese momento. El calor aumentó de golpe, sus chaquetas fueron la primera prenda en desaparecer para ambos, y habrían seguido en eso si es que Otabek no hubiese tomado ambas muñecas del ruso para afirmarlas con fuerza por sobre su cabeza, iba a seguir besándolo para que aceptara sin reclamos ese acto, pero apenas juntó sus labios con los del menor, este lo mordió bastante fuerte.

-Suelta mis muñecas, no me gusta-sonó a un ultimátum.

-Eres tan violento cuando te lo propones-suspiró serio, pero no lo soltó-¿Quién fue el que exigió que esta relación fuera formal? ¿Quién exigió que sin importar la distancia no podíamos engañarnos? ¿Te recuerdo lo que hiciste anoche?

-Eso no significó nada, ni siquiera lo recuerdo, te estás poniendo realmente molesto, ya dije que lo sentía

-Y acepté tus disculpas-sonrió de lado-pero… eso no quita que te castigaré

-¿Castigarme? ¿Ahora tu también? Haz lo que quieras, pero suelta mis manos… ¡Es desesperante!

-Entre mas lo pides menos quiero hacerlo, pero…-se acercó para comenzar a hablarle en sus oídos en forma de susurro-me diste permiso de hacer lo que quisiera si soltaba tus manos… lo haré, pero no vuelvas a morderme así

-Bien, es un trato

Ya derrotado aceptó, y Otabek sintiéndose completamente triunfador lo soltó de sus muñecas cumpliendo su palabra, de inmediato comenzó a besarlo y tocarlo nuevamente, sus besos fueron dejando marcas por todo su recorrido por el níveo cuello del ruso, si no iba a verlo en quien sabe cuánto tiempo más, le dejaría claro al mundo que tenía dueño. La ropa fue desapareciendo a medida que se iban descontrolando, si bien el kazajo dijo que sería más rudo y Yuri aceptó todo lo que quisiera hacerle, descontando sus muñecas, cuando las cosas subieron de nivel no varió mucho de lo que habían hecho antes. Besos demandantes, caricias desesperadas y susurros de lo bien que estaban sintiéndose.

-¿No que ibas a seguir hasta las 8? Te veo cansado-se burló el ruso quien estaba sobre el kazajo besando su cuello y descendiendo por su pecho.

-Voy a hacerlo Yuri, por lo menos de aquí no saldrás hasta las 8

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí en Barcelona?-susurró para mirarlo serio, lo dejaría descansar un poco, pero habían cosas que quería saber.

-Había cambiado mis boletos para estar toda la semana aquí contigo, ya no puedo volver a hacerlo de nuevo para irme a casa

-¿Y después que harás?

-Iré a ver a mi familia

-¿Y después?

-¿Quieres pedirme algo Yuri?-lo miró sonriendo, el rubio se veía avergonzado, aun si estaban desnudos y este estaba estirado sobre él como si nada, esa pequeña pregunta logró volver a colorear sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no vas a Rusia después de hacer todo eso? Podemos entrenar juntos y…-se mostró emocionado de golpe.

-¿Quieres que me una al equipo ruso para entrenar? Ya lo hice antes y sabes que no es posible…

-Pero vuelve a intentarlo-insistió conociendo la respuesta del kazajo-ahora las cosas son distintas

-Lo son, pero…

-Ya entendí-desvió su mirada-no te obligaré… ¿Hasta cuándo volveré a verte entonces? ¿Hasta que empiece la temporada y nos encontremos en algún torneo por suerte?-sonaba realmente molesto, sus palabras sonaban a un completo berrinche.

-No te enojes porque no acepté el irme a Rusia contigo, veré cuando pueda viajar y te visitaré, aunque eso sucederá hasta que seas mayor de edad, entonces el que tendrá que visitarme serás tú

-Supongo que tendré que conformarme con eso-lo miró fijo-¿Vamos por otra ronda?

-Vamos por otra ronda

Sonaba cansado, pero al decir esas palabras se movió para quedar sobre el ruso y comenzar a besarlo y tocarlo nuevamente, sus respiraciones no tardaron nada en volver a agitarse, después de todo estuvieron desaparecidos del mundo por prácticamente todo el día.

Todo comenzó a moverse nuevamente cuando Yakov entró a la habitación de su alumno, encontrándose con las maletas a medio hacer y ni un rastro del menor, algo molesto comenzó a llamarlo a su celular, pero de inmediato se escuchaba la contestadora avisando que el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera del área de cobertura, siendo claramente la primera opción la real, eran las 7 y el mocoso, como pensó su entrenador, estaba perdiendo el tiempo quien sabe dónde, tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar, aunque tenía una idea, realmente enojado se fue directamente a la habitación del nuevo mejor amigo de su estudiante.

Ambos seguían en una nueva ronda, besándose y aunque ya más tranquilos por toda la energía que habían utilizado durante toda la tarde, eso les permitió escuchar la puerta sonar.

-Finge que no hay nadie-sentenció rápidamente Yuri.

-Si son las personas del aseo van a entrar a limpiar si no hay nadie y no quiero que te vean así-lo miró serio.

-Pero no quiero que te levantes-se aferró fuertemente al kazajo con un abrazo.

-Yuri…-sonrió por como lo había atrapado, pero el golpe a la puerta continuó-están insistiendo, puede ser algo importante, iré

Se separó de forma realmente hábil del agarre del ruso y colocándose una bata fue a abrir la puerta, el menor ya molesto había decidido por cubrirse completamente y comenzar a maldecir a Otabek por dejarlo solo en la cama por un desconocido cualquiera que golpeaba su puerta.

-Dile a Yuri que salga-sonó realmente serio, de solo mirar a Otabek se entendía en que estaba, su cabello despeinado, completamente sudado y lleno de marcas en el cuello y el pecho.

-Aun no son las 8-dijo como reclamo.

-¡Yuri Plisetsky!-la orden de Lilia quien iba a realizar la misma labor que su ex esposo, al verlo en esa puerta entendió de golpe lo que pasaba.

-¡Ya voy!-grito desesperado el ruso aun bajo las sabanas.

-Tienes cinco minutos para llegar a tu habitación

Tras esas palabras, ambos entrenadores se fueron de ahí, Otabek cerró la puerta detrás de él y suspiró, era realmente molesto que su novio fuera un menor de edad, porque siempre había alguien molestándolo, lo vio destaparse y realmente molesto se colocó de pie, entonces sus piernas le jugaron una mala pasada, dejandolo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué mierda?-se impresionó por la mínima respuesta de sus extremidades inferiores.

-¿Estás bien?-se acercó rápidamente, podía imaginarse porque había caído, sus piernas también estaban temblando.

-¡No fue nada!-reclamó avergonzado, ignorando su ayuda se puso de pie y se metió al baño para darse una ducha antes de irse de ahí.

El kazajo divertido se quedó mirando el cuerpo del menor quien caminaba extraño y estaba lleno de marcas de besos, hasta en los lugares más impensados, quizá se la había pasado la mano con tanta marca en esa piel tan clara, recogió las cosas de ambos y ordenó aunque fuera un poco su alrededor, esa habitación necesitaría ventilación por horas. A los minutos salió el ruso ya seco directo por su ropa para colocársela.

-Yuri-habló de la nada al verlo vestido.

-¿Qué pasa?-lo miró fijo.

-Necesitarás una bufanda para tapar todo eso-susurró.

-No tengo una-bostezó.

-Usa esta-le pasó una que sacó de su maleta.

-Gracias-le sonrió feliz para recibirla y colocársela, estaba feliz de recibir esa especie de recuerdo de su parte-bueno Otabek, tengo que irme…

-¡Me niego!-dijo para abrazarlo y atraerlo a su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Ya saben que estoy aquí, si no salgo pronto vendrán a molestarte de nuevo-susurró sonrojado sintiendo ese fuerte abrazo.

-No me importa, quédate un poco más

-Bien, este es el momento que me secuestras y le mandas un mensaje diciendo que pides para entregarme de vuelta

-No hay nada que quiera a cambio de ti, además si te secuestro tengo que cortar tus dedos uno tras otro para demostrar que voy en serio y no estarás feliz con eso

-Puedes ser bastante escalofriante a veces-entonces se separó del abrazo y mostrándole una sonrisa lo besó-esperaré tu visita

Antes de poder ser detenido nuevamente por el kazajo, Yuri se fue a su habitación, le dolía absolutamente todo al caminar, pero si se quedaba un segundo más en esa habitación podía terminar ignorando al mundo y no salir de ahí perdiendo vuelos y lo que fuera, y si bien lo habría hecho, no preocuparía a su abuelo con algo así.

Ordenó sus cosas ignorando los regaños de sus entrenadores, a las 8 en punto bajó con ellos para partir al aeropuerto, lo que no esperó fue encontrarse con una motocicleta y cierto pelinegro sobre ella, así como la primera vez en que lo había salvado, este lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te secuestre o no?

-Si no me cortas los dedos, claro que quiero

Ese intercambio de palabras fue más que suficiente para alertar a los entrenadores de Yuri, quien dejando tirada su maleta, se subió a la motocicleta del kazajo para huir con él, porque si algo mas te daba la adolescencia, aparte de múltiples energías, era la capacidad de ser idiota, ignorando completamente las consecuencias de muchos de tus actos, y este era otro más a sumar a esa serie de actos estúpidos que había realizado durante esas últimas 24 horas y que seguiría realizando por un tiempo más.

 **FIN**

* * *

Tengo muchas cosas que decir, primero que siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero en mi familia son muy buenos para hacer fiestas y esta semana fue el cumpleaños de mi papá, y como no vivo con él, me perdí muchos días de mi casa (sin mi computador no pude hacer nada por avanzar D:)

Me costó escribir este capítulo, sobre todo empezarlo, tenía la idea pero al escribirlo ya no se veía como había pensado y me demoré mas de lo presupuestado XD, sobre el hard que me pidieron en reviews hace un tiempo, no pude hacerlo mas detallado de lo que escribí aquí, sentí que hubiese estado de más xD

Bueno, quiero darle las gracias a todos los que leyeron esto hasta aquí, a quienes lo marcaron con favorito o con follow, también a quienes dejaron reviews, si que me hacían feliz con sus mensajes, siempre es genial que alguien te diga que no estás escribiendo puras estupideces xD, de verdad que gracias :3

Espero y este último capítulo larga duración les haya gustado y nos veamos en alguna otra historia que se me ocurra antes de volver a las clases en la universidad (que ahí no tengo tiempo ni para vivir, mas ahora que entro a mi último año)

Fue un gusto~


End file.
